Club Wilde (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Club Wilde. One day, Princess Flurry Heart was looking forward to her camping trip with Nick Wilde, Chicken Little and the gang. Princess Flurry Heart: I can't believe it, today's the big day in Zootopia. Princess Cadance: Flurry, did you packed all your belongings!? Princess Flurry Heart: Yes, Mom! Shining Armor: (knocking and opens the door) Ready to go, Sweetie? Princess Flurry Heart: Hold on, Dad. At last, she was finished packing her belongings for her camping trip. When she came downstairs, her parents made sure she's ready to go. Shining Armor: Now, Flurry, you sure you know how to contact me and your mother? Princess Flurry Heart: I'm sure, Daddy. Princess Cadance: And you remember to pack your bug spray? Princess Flurry Heart: I didn't forget, Mom. Armor Bride: See you when you get back, Flurry! Princess Flurry Heart: I will. Princess Cadance: (hugging her daughter) I'll miss you so much, Sweetie, stay safe. Princess Flurry Heart: I will. Then, Nick Wilde and Megan Fawkes arrived to take Flurry Heart. Megan Fawkes: Hi, Flurry, you ready to go? Princess Flurry Heart: Ready when you are. Nick Wilde: Well then, let's go. So, they left to take the next train to Zootopia. Then, Nick told the young campers about his first camping trip. Chicken Little: Wow, Nick, I haven't been camping since my old world with my dad. Nick Wilde: Better get use to it, Ace. Princess Flurry Heart: I've never even been camping around Zootopia before, Nick. Have you ever been camping before? Nick Wilde: Well, Flurry, it's not a complicated as you think. When I was a kit, my parents used to take me camping for the summer. Princess Flurry Heart: I've remembered camping back at the Everfree Forest, my Aunt Twilight used to take me. Nick Wilde: No kidding, Flurry. Since when? Princess Flurry Heart: When I was growing up a little, it's a long story. Chicken Little: That's pretty impressive, my dad, my friends, and I always enjoyed camping. Princess Flurry Heart: Really? So, Nick showed them what it would like camping in Zootopia was like more like in the woods. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow, Nick, this sure looks like a fine campsite. Nick Wilde: Yep, it's where I use to play at when I was a kit. Chicken Little: That's amazing, Nick. Princess Flurry Heart: Yeah, I can hardly wait for this night. With that said, they all make ready to prepare for their afternoon hike. That night, Chicken Little got the campfire going for the very night as they make s'mores. Princess Flurry Heart: These s'mores are delicious, Ace. Chicken Little: Thanks, my dad taught me how to make them. Princess Flurry Heart: Camping is so much fun. Nick Wilde: You got the right, Flurry, life is good. Chicken Little: It sure is, this could not get any better than this. Runt of the Litter: Yeah. Then, Flurry came up with an idea how to come up with a perfect scary story. Princess Flurry Heart: Guys, I've just thought of a scary story I'd bet you'd like to hear. Abby Mallard: Yeah, like what? Princess Flurry Heart: The Phantom of the Crystal Empire. So, Flurry started telling the scary story as everyone gathered together to hear it. Princess Flurry Heart: It all started when a unicorn was a royal captain of the guards, he was proud of his job keeping all in the Crystal Empire in and out. In the story, ???. Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225